


Do I want to know? (If this feelin’ flows both ways)

by Sunny_Neko



Series: Myct Universe [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Georgenotfound is that hug, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Requited Unrequited Love, Sapnap is not as dense, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, georgenotfound is dense, idiot is a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: Dream is coughing up beautiful red poppies, just wishing George could see them. The plants that sprouted in his lungs, stinting his life short. It was going to be okay. It was just fine.It was so close, so close to a confession, just rounding the corner. “Why would you say that?” George asked back, and that’s why it wasn’t a confession. Because it was a joke.A joke. A bit. Teasing. Just homies kissing the homies. Nothing other than platonic. George wasn’t even straight; he'd told Dream once, he was bi-curious. He just didn’t like Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Myct Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Do I want to know? (If this feelin’ flows both ways)

Dream wheezed, pulling a brilliantly red and wide petal out of his mouth wishing he could just laugh. Listening to George half laugh, half giggle through his speakers. 

“Dream you idiot.” George’s voice came through his speaker, sounding like sweet honey to his ears. 

Chuckling he teased back, “Well I’m your idiot so.” Feeling the small buds that pricked his skin retreat just a little. Pulling back ever so slightly. Dream could almost sigh from sheer relief. 

It was so close, so close to a confession, just rounding the corner. “Why would you say that?” George asked back, and that’s why it wasn’t a confession. Because it was a joke. 

A joke. A bit. Teasing. Just homies kissing the homies. Nothing other than platonic. George wasn’t even straight; he'd told Dream once, he was bi-curious. He just didn’t like Dream.

At least the clout that he got from it was good, Dream thought reluctantly. Wishing it could be real was useless and unrealistic. No matter how much he loved George. 

He could feel the small vines wrapping themselves around his veins. Tearing through his skin. Dream looked up, the stream had already ended. George was still on call, shoot. 

“Hey Dream, want to play chess?” George’s voice washed over him. He didn’t really want to play chess tonight, he’d probably lose anyway. 

“Sure.” He hated himself, he really did. Dream’s whole body craved for George; wanted to see him, touch him, listen to him talk about things he loved.

☀☾--=+=--☽☀

Dream had moved into an apartment with Sapnap. Although it had taken a moment to adjust to each other they had quickly warmed up to each other. Falling into an easy, brotherly, dynamic. 

The downside is this is Florida, and Dream couldn’t wear hoodies and loose long sleeves all the time. Unable to hide the red marks that kissed his skin. Small sprouts poking from his forearms. 

He didn’t miss the sympathetic glances or subtle avoidance of looking at his breached skin. Although he never asked, Dream knew Sapnap had put it together. 

So he continued to sit on the floor of his room, with a cloth and yank out the roots. Silently yelping as it snapped, rubbing up on the inside of his skin. Watching the red liquid pour out of the cuts. Staring at brown stains on once-white towels. 

Dream was almost tempted to keep the flower petals in a jar. Yet still hated the sting every time he coughed one or two of the red petals up. 

They weren’t even a colour George could see was the ironic part of it. Not even something he could admire or think looked pretty. It was sad to Dream as he ran a cycle of his bloodied towels, adding bleach to the washer’s tray. 

☀☾--=+=--☽☀

Dream was not ready as he walked into the airport months later. He was not ready as he waited impatiently at the gate. He was not ready as he watched for a short brunt to walk out. He was not ready. 

Their eyes met and he watched George’s light up with recognition and something that looked like relief. 

When George hugged him, he too felt that relief. Unlike the surge of growth he’d expected, Dream felt their growth stop. He felt it loosen and he could take a deep breath for the first time in a long while. 

It felt nice to be held, and for a moment he could pretend it wasn’t unrequited. But just for a moment as George pulled back. Walking off to the baggage claim with Dream in tow. 

Sighing tiredly, he followed George. Aching to hold him again. It was such a continuous pulse he didn’t even notice as new buds poked through his skin. A full red poppy blossoming on his arm. 

☀☾--=+=--☽☀

The small touches, as they hung out. Every hug, ruffle of hair, or accidental bump into each other felt so freeing. So the accidental bumps and touches became less accidental and more and more addictive. 

But when a simple squeeze to his arm made small blossoms shrivel and fall, how could it not be. Or that’s what Dream told himself when he woke up in the middle of the night craving George’s touch. 

In hindsight, it was probably unhealthy as the vine’s rooted themselves in his lungs. Clinging to his ability to talk. Voice slowly becoming raspier and raspier. He passed it off as a cold coming onto him. Sapnap didn’t believe him. 

Dream could see it in his eyes. He was just grateful George hadn’t figured it out yet. Even if he did, no one spoke about it. It was an infringement of his privacy, no one pushed. 

It was painful how the roots ran up and down his body. Poking out of his body, tearing at his skin. Dream had a small vase in the corner that held the fully bloomed flowers. He hated it. 

Carefully cleaning blood out of his mouth, the metallic tang long familiarized to his tongue. Watching the red streaks swirl down the sink. Washing away any trace of his coughing fit minutes ago. 

~--=+=--~

Dream woke up unbelievably exhausted. It wasn’t physical exhaustion, but it might as well have been. All week he'd known. It was inevitable. As he came to consciousness, he knew. Today was the last day. 

Pushing himself up out of bed. Dream scavenged through his desk looking for a scrap of paper. Picking up a pen that had been laying out haphazardly. 

Scribbling out a note telling his roommates he’d be out for a bit. Dream got dressed. At least he’d look good when he died, although he knew George would probably have something to say about that. 

God, just thinking about him hurt. Feeling the pang in his lungs. Pulling the heal up on his shoe as he stumbled down the hallway. Leaving his note on the living room coffee table. 

As he walked down the street, brisk morning air bit at his cheeks. The sun had just risen and the temperature had yet to change with it. Taking in buildings Dream had never really paid attention to before, as he headed to his destination. 

The bridge over the abandoned train tracks came into view. Slipping down on the loose dirt Dream finally got down to the bottom. Sitting right down on the edge of the tracks, he rubbed a finger over the rust. 

A small voice in his head reminded him about tetanus, but he shot back with the thought he wasn’t going to be alive for long, it didn’t matter. Dream could practically hear the voice frown. 

☀☾--=+=--☽☀

George padded down the stairs after hearing the door shut with a significant amount of force. Turning to Sapnap eating some sugary cereal with a _fork?_ Nevermind. “Did Dream just leave?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said through a mouthful of his sickenly sweet something, swallowing, “He acted like he couldn’t see me or something. Left a note.” 

Nodding, George grabbed the scrap of paper. It was scrawled on in a familiar messy print and he had to squint to make it all out. 

_Going out for a walk. Don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Love you two._

A series of expressions flashed across George’s face before he too rushed out the door. And when Sapnap looked the note was left, discarded, with one crumpled red poppy petal left behind. 

☀☾--=+=--☽☀

The pounding of feet on concrete was relentless as George ran down the pavement. Buildings he usually enjoyed looking at blurred past him. He was reminded as exhaustion crept in, he was the definition of a white gamer boy.

He literally sat inside all day streaming, recording, editing, and coding. That wasn’t the point. Panting as he arrived, George looked around at the abandoned area. Graffiti sprayed everywhere on the old dirty concrete. 

Sliding down the dirt path clumsily, George felt his soul leave his body several times as he stumbled haphazardly. Finally at the bottom of the bridge. He looked around, eyes searching. 

Finding a figure scrunched up sitting beside the tracks. George headed over, “Dream?” 

“George?” The figure asked cautiously, raising his head. “What are you doing here?” 

George shrugged, “Didn’t want you off dying by yourself.” 

Eyes widening, “Dying?” He tried to laugh it off, there was no way he could know. He was too dense to get it through his skull, right? 

“Found these all around the flat, and they sure as hell don’t belong to Sapnap so,” George told him, throwing down a blossom and a couple of petals. 

Despite his situation Dream teased, “Flat?”

George groaned, “Sorry, apartment. Better?” He asked sarcastically, sitting down next to him. 

“How did you find me?” Dream asked, more hesitantly this time. Words weighing a little heavier. 

George blinked, “I can always find you.” Tone deadpan, “Also I have a tracker on your phone in case you ever get an impulse urge to do something stupid.”

Dream wheezed, “You have a tracker on my phone incase I do something stupid?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” George asked. 

At that Dream paused, it probably was best someone knew where he was. “Is that how you found me in that alley one time?” He curioused. 

“Yup.” 

“Oh, thanks.”

George chuckled, “I almost forgot why I came here.”

Dream looked at him, “Why.”

“Because I wanted to tell you like you too, idiot.” As soon as the words were spoken he felt the vines melt away, just not quite. It still sat, poking. Waiting to resurface. 

“I love you.” He breathed out softly, not daring to believe it was something he could say. It wasn’t a joke, it wasn’t a bit. It was real. A sense of jittery excitement washed over him. 

“And you love me!” He exclaimed to the empty train tracks. 

George huffed fondly, “Yep, not sure why.” He teased, smiling widely. 

Dream’s eyes lit up, rising to his full height as George rummaged through his pockets. “Yes!” 

“Alright Dreamy. Calm it down. Take off your sweater for me?” George asked, waiting for Dream to comply. 

“Why do you need me-” His eyes fell on the box of band-aids. “Okay.”

George laughed, running his fingers over the unhealed red marks all along his arms. Touch feather light. As he began to work methodically, sticking the band-aids on all of the cuts. 

“They have smiley faces! George! I should sell band-aids.” Dream exclaimed, looking at the already applied band-aids. 

Sighing, George regripped his arm. “You sure need them. And if I can tell anything about your fanbase, some of them probably need them too.”

Giving George an apologetic look, he tried to hold still. “You think?” He asked. 

“I _know_ ” George assured in a definite tone. Lifting his shirt to place band-aids on the punctures on his stomach. Hands carefully rubbing over him gently. 

It was strangely soothing, letting George patch him back together. It felt a little like love. 

“I’m not done, but I’m out of band-aids,” George told him a minute later, folding the cardboard box and stuffing it into his pocket. 

Laughing at his pain, Dream slid his hoodie back on. Rolling up the sleeves for the first in a while. Showing off the smiley face band-aids adorning his arms. 

“Come on.” Dream said offering his hand, “I don’t want to go home quite yet.”

Humming in response George took his hand. Allowing himself to be pulled onto the tracks. Walking on the rails wobbling precariously, smiling. Without warning Dream tugged at George, making him fall off. 

“Dream!” The other pouted at him, huffing. 

Dream fixed him with puppy eyes, “Kiss me.” He bit his lip, “Please?” 

Looking at him with a _‘I can’t believe you’_ gaze. George reached up onto his tiptoes, kissing his cheek.

Smiling giddily, Dream placed a kiss on George’s forehead. Pulling him close to his chest. “I hate you.” 

“Too bad, you're stuck with me. Forever.” 

George chuckled, “I can live with that.”


End file.
